Neutral Frost
by C.a enchanted sword
Summary: Jack frost lives in side his lake Wichita is its own e Guardians and pitch black are fighting at his door th sides are evenly matched . he refuses to pick a side .Jack enter s his lake only to drang both teams with him .Can Jack get them back home before they discover his secret
1. Frost's Lake

author's note

I do not own Rise of the Guardians,if I did then their would a sequel

(Takes place after tooth's palace)

Jack is not a Guardian

Thoughts will be in italics

*Jack's pov *(in lake)

I was listening to music in my Library when I heard voices .the sound of horses stopping and the clanking of metal on stone .I teleported to the surface of my lack to see the Guardians of Childhood and the boogie man fighting on my door have I got my self into .

(North's pov)

We were collecting teeth for tooth and ran into surrounded us.I have to protect tooth .the Nightmares were trying to separate us from each other . Bunny sent a boomerang killing the Nightmare behind me . The Great he lake gave of a blue glow .then a boy appeared from the lake .on mim he must be a would explain the child appearents .He had white hair and a Brown cape .he had blue crystals in his hair and looked to be a Lest 14(an:I don't know his age).

(3rd pov)

The question going threw every one's mind was is he friend or a new enemy.

*an *

So did you like it ? Updates will take time .excuse my grammar I am a kid that likes rotg and has a big imagination ps :please review

Thank you


	2. trapped in ice

(Jack pov )

"What are you doing at my lake ?"I said. dear man in moon what are they doing!"Don't you know it's rude to fight on other people land!"

(3rd pov )

Both teams were surprised of the boys questions. he lives in the lake but he can't be a water spirit though North."I am Jack frost ,and this is my lake."Jack frost?as in the winter seasonal spirit."Oi ,mate your the one responsible for the blizzard of 68."said bunny."sorry kangaroo, that wasn't me ,"remakes the winter seasonal .said spirit hoped on his staff and seemed to ignore gravity."What I want to know is what are the Sandman ,Easter bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, and the Boogie man are doing in my town.


	3. ice explains

p style="text-align: left;"( pitch pov )A winter spirit. this was too good of a chance to miss."Well ,are any of you going to answer me?"I had to think fast. We'll you see child I -What did you call me !"interrupted the child,I am the WINTER SPIRIT."the rabbit yelled"Oi !Leave the kid alone you rat bag ."than the kid started laughing. North said"what is so funny Jack?"the child put on a poker face and said "I am 614(An:the guardians left him alone for 600 instead and he is 14)that is young for a spirit.I as as about to talk when the child said "You know what I don't have time for this."In a flash we where all pulled inside the lake /p 


	4. important poll!

An

Cat enchanted sword here !

Hello I have a poll !I would appreciate it if you check it out and my other will effect when I update this story


	5. In to the ice

3rd pov

There was a blinding light. The group could see their own breath come out in puffs of snow white mist the wind seemed to come from all like it was welcoming a friend .than the group arrived in a room that looked like a living room .It had walls the color of clouds and had trimming that seemed to be made of ice . There was a Brown couch and a strange blue computer attached to one of the walls ."What are you doing in hear ?!"asked/shouted Jack ."Great !the portal used to much energy and isn't going to work till it's done recharging , that could take moon knows how long ."he said completely ignoring the uninvited spirits in his house."...where are we ?"asked the confused tooth fairy. Jack blinked owlisly (an :I don't know if that is a real word ╮(╯▽╰)╭)."we are IN my lake ".he answered like it it explained everything .Bunny said "I think what tooth is trying to say is where exactly-beeeeeeeeepppppppppppp!the strange computer came on

(An)

Well I plandmed to write more often that is My new year's resolution!


End file.
